


The One With The Unfortunate Closet Pun

by srmarybadass



Series: How Murdock's Sock Puppets Lead To Sexytimes [1]
Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt: Hannibal/Face, masturbation and voyeurism, blowjob with d/s implications (two prompts that I combined).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Unfortunate Closet Pun

The damn puppets had to be around here somewhere.

Murdock had insisted on puppet theater again, and by the time the third act rolled around, the whole team had been annoyed enough for Hannibal to confiscate the puppets. Unfortunately, Murdock's whining was even more annoying than the musical numbers as performed by hand-held farm animals, and the task of getting them back had fallen to Face. He figured he would slip into Hannibal's quarters, grab the puppets, give them to the pilot, and pretend Murdock had somehow found them.

But Hannibal was good at hiding stuff.

Just as he was about to search the bedroom closet, the distinct sound of a door shutting came from the entrance. Quickly, Face shut himself inside and peered through the slats in the wood. He was going to be in so much trouble if Hannibal found him here. Hopefully, the commander wouldn't need any jackets anytime soon.

Face watched, silent, as Hannibal entered the room, shrugged off his coat, kicked off his shoes, and flopped down on the bed. Face sighed quietly in relief. Hannibal would doze off in a few minutes, and then he could come out of the closet, so to speak.

But Hannibal didn't go to sleep.

Grumbling indistinctly to himself, he stretched. Face watched as sleek muscles shifted under the indecently tight t-shirt. Murdock, he decided, should always do the laundry from then on. He forgot about laundry when Hannibal started unbuttoning his pants.

It wasn't a big deal, Face thought. He'd seen Hannibal -- heck, he'd seen his whole team -- undress more times than he really cared to remember. Shared locker rooms and all that. No big deal. Except Hannibal wasn't undressing with the intention of going to sleep. No, he was unzipping his jeans, sliding them down, and Face suddenly found out that his commander was going commando that day. He also found out that his commander was hard. Also, extremely well hung, Face thought in a mix of admiration and lust.

He shouldn't be watching this. He really, really shouldn't. But Face found himself unable to tear his eyes away, and any thoughts he might have had flew right out of his head when Hannibal took hold of his cock and stroked once, slowly, from base to tip, visibly relaxing. He repeated the maneuver twice more before settling into shorter, faster strokes.

Face, without looking, reached down to the front of his own shorts. Unsurprisingly, he was already at full attention, which made sense, considering he was more turned on than he had ever been in his life. Slipping a hand inside, he took ahold of his own dick, and worked himself furiously, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood as he watched Hannibal thrusting into his own hand barely six feet away. Feeling his release coming on fast and strong, he leaned his forehead into the door and squeezed his eyes shut, seeing white as he came all over himself like he was a teenager again.

Suddenly, while he was still processing the aftershocks, his support was yanked away and he fell to the floor. He looked up in a mix of lust, horror, and embarrassment at the sight of Hannibal standing there, still hard, looking down at him with an unreadable expression. It was one thing, Face knew, to be caught with one's pants down, but quite another to be caught with one's hand down his pants.

Well, this was awkward.

"So," Hannibal ventured. "You just came out of the closet."

"Uh...surprise?" Face tried, grinning cheekily up at his superior.

"Indeed." Hannibal looked down at him for another minute. "Well, I see you've already had your fun. But you interrupted mine. And seeing as how I don't get much time to myself, I can't say I'm too pleased about that."

"I'm...sorry?" Face tried.

Hannibal grinned. "I think we can figure out a way for you to make it up to me. Seeing as you're already on your knees..."

"Well, let me help you out there...sir." With that, Face ran his tongue up the underside of Hannibal's length before taking the tip into his mouth, enjoying Hannibal's moan. He hadn't sucked dick in awhile, but, as they said, it was like riding a bike. He slid further down, taking more as Hannibal's hips canted forward.

"That's it," Hannibal whispered huskily, bringing his hands up to Face's hair and tugging slightly. Encouraged, Face relaxed his throat and swallowed Hannibal whole, grinning at Hannibal's gasp. Hannibal tightened his grip, yanking Face's hair, but Face had always liked it rough and that just spurred him more.

"Good boy," Hannibal chuckled, thrusting shallowly, taking care not to choke Face. For all Hannibal's calm demeanor, though, Face could feel him trembling. He was close -- very close --

"Swallow," Hannibal ordered, still managing to sound commanding while in the throes of orgasm, and Face obeyed, sucking down the hot, salty liquid, and wiping his mouth when he was done.

"Some advice," Hannibal said, voice rough. "Next time you want to get lucky, don't bother with the closet. Just go straight to the bed."

"I'll remember that," Face promised.

The next night, Hannibal came back to his room to find Face lounging in his bed like he owned it. 

Hannibal wasn't surprised.


End file.
